1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a localization technology of acquiring contextual information, and processing the acquired information with a corresponding localization of a mobile robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term robot traditionally refers to an autonomous humanoid figure having mechanical components assembled therein and moving its limb and other parts imitating human movements. However, recently any autonomous apparatuses that conduct a task autonomously are referred to as robots, regardless of their figure or shape. Particularly, mobile robots are drawing attention since they can perform any kind of task in extreme environments or dangerous sites instead of humans. Also, home mobile robots such as cleaning robots have come into wide use to assist in chores while autonomously moving around the house.
When the robot autonomously moves to conduct a task, a mobile robot typically requires localization for tracking its current position. A typical example of localization technologies is a simultaneous localization and mapping (SLAM) technique. A mobile robot uses SLAM to detect information of surroundings of a work space where the robot conducts a task and process the detected information to construct a map corresponding to the work space while at the same time estimating its absolute position.
Mobile robot's acquired information on surroundings inevitably include errors, e.g., errors incurred by the corresponding sensing process. Thus, generally robot observable landmarks such as self-light emitting devices and patterns are intentionally placed on particular locations or objects to assist the mobile robot in estimating its location.
However, for a user of a home mobile robot such as a cleaning robot, such intended application of the intentional landmarks can be troublesome and problematic, considering that the mobile robot works generally in the house and such landmarks are inconvenient or difficult to implement.